


Successful Mission

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Successful Missions [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec isnt pining for jace, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mix between the show and the books, mostly show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alec had met Magnus and they were together before the arrival of Clary? </p><p>So basically Alec and Magnus are already together before they go to talk to him about him having taken Clary's memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Successful Mission

Everyone always thought that Alec was the boring, rule following Shadowhunter who had no fun and no life outside of the institute. That was the persona Alec wanted the world to see, wanted his parents to see. The truth was that he was gay and seeing the high warlock of Brooklyn and had been for a while without anyone noticing.

He had met Magnus when he was on patrol, it wasn’t often that he went on patrol alone but Jace had wanted to leave the institute to meet up with some girl so Alec organised for them to go on patrol however much he disliked the idea. Then a fight had broken out in Taki’s when he walked past, a werewolf and a Seelie, Alec jumped to action and split it up quickly but not before protecting whoever was at the table closest to the fight. That person happened to be Magnus.

Magnus had thanked him after saying he could have dealt with it and then gave Alec his number and winked at Alec when he told him to call him.

A couple of nights later, Jace asked if they could go on patrol and for him to take off for a while again, Alec agreed as he wanted his parabatai to be happy. During the night he got bored of wandering around and stopped at Taki’s to get some food and Magnus happened to be there again and approached Alec’s table and sat down.

During the night they got talking and Alec found himself enthralled by Magnus, they got on well however nervous Alec was.

When the night was over they went their separate ways but not before Alec asked to see Magnus again and go on a date. The date was quite disastrous but ended well at Magnus’ apartment. After that they continued to see each other secretly, Alec was the one who told Magnus to get somewhere safe as Valentine was after warlocks.  

Alec knew where Magnus’ safe house was and visited a lot and had even stayed the night a couple of times. He felt safe and happy at Magnus’ and Magnus had done some things to make him feel comfortable and at home, including the appearance of a coffee machine after Alec mentioned being uncomfortable with Magnus stealing from the nearest coffee shop. Magnus made Alec happy which was a rare thing within the last couple of weeks with the arrival of Clary and Simon and what seemed to be the start of a war between the Clave and the Circle.

Alec was needed at the institute a lot more than normal but found times to sneak out and meet with Magnus which often meant he was out all night and sneaked back in at the early hours and went straight to sleep.

It wasn’t that Alec slept in late but he really didn’t appreciate being woken up by Jace shouting that they have a lead on who took Clary’s memories, especially when he had been up most of the night before. He quickly put on his usual black gear and went to the main room where everybody, including Hodge, were seated.

“Magnus Bane.” Hodge said, showing them pictures of him which must have ranged from at least a hundred years ago. Hodge then went on about Magnus and Alec found himself smiling secretly. “He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters.” Hodge added and Alec had to stop himself from laughing.

“Most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them.” Alec added, not wanting them to bother Magnus or know where he was. Then Izzy showed them an invitation to a Downworlder rave which Alec knew Magnus was going to try and avoid and just spend the evening in for Chairman Meow’s birthday.

“From what I hear, Magnus likes to party.” Izzy added.

“He’ll never go for it. Not with Valentine trying to kill him.” Alec argued, not wanting to lure Magnus out into danger.

“Never underestimated Magnus’ hedonism.” Hodge said and Alec found himself wanting to defend his boyfriend but he didn’t want to give it away that he even knew Magnus yet. “Or his greed.”

Then he was shown the necklace that Magnus had given to Camille back when they were lovers, Magnus had told Alec about his past a while after they’d started dating, it had taken a lot for him to open up and there were still things that he wouldn’t speak about and Alec didn’t push him, not wanting to jeopardise what they had.

“Warlock gets around.” Jace said with a smirk.

Alec didn’t say anything after that as he knew he would say something he would regret so just silently agreed with everything and following orders. Although he had sent a quick message to Magnus a little after Jace had sent the fire message, to reassure Magnus that he would be safe as Alec was watching over him, Magnus had replied saying that he felt safer already and was looking forward to seeing him.

* * *

 

They all got dressed for the rave, when Izzy came into his room Alec had already selected his denim shirt that Magnus had gotten him after insisting he put the smallest bit of colour into his wardrobe.

“Wow, you actually don’t look terrible.” Izzy commented.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Alec replied and made his way into the weapons room, he was still mad for them making Magnus come out of hiding.

Izzy slowly followed him and he voiced all of his concerns for the mission, nothing about his relationship with Magnus though, he was careful enough to call him ‘some warlock’. He did have to admit that it was nice to get near enough everything out even though whatever he said wouldn’t change anything.

* * *

 

Once they had gotten there Alec stayed back as the rest of them went to talk to Magnus, he watched as his boyfriend spoke to them and got the necklace off of them. Then Magnus made a portal so Alec knew that he was feeling threatened and wanted to get out of there.

Suddenly there was someone approaching Magnus from behind with a Seraph blade so Alec quickly shot him down to stop him from hurting Magnus. He saw Magnus looking around the club, obviously knowing that it was Alec that had taken the shot, so Alec went over to look at the body and to secretly check that Magnus was okay. He heard Magnus say something and then check him over before going through the portal. Alec was glad he was out of there before more Circle members could come after him.

Once they had gotten outside all Alec could feel was anger, anger at Clary for making them come here, anger at the Circle member who had tried to kill his boyfriend, anger at Jace who wasn’t even listening to him anymore.

“We have risked our lives and other people’s lives over and over again for this girl and where has it gotten us?” He angrily asked Jace. “We’ve lost the necklace and Magnus who won’t come back out again after we put him in danger!”

“I’m never going to find him and get my memories back!” Clary shouted.

“You give up way too easy.” Jace said holding up a button from Magnus’ jacket which they used to track him, Alec wanted to say that they shouldn’t but he wanted to check that Magnus was alright and make sure that Jace and Clary didn’t ask too much of him as he knew they would be relentless in finding him.

* * *

 

After tracking him to his loft which was glamoured, Alec hurried ahead to find Magnus. He found him fighting a Circle member who was taunting him, after hearing a bit of it Alec had had enough and shot him in the knee and let Magnus have the killing blow, knowing that he would appreciate it.

“Well done.” Alec complemented.

“More like medium rare.” Magnus joked and then turned around.

“Seriously? Dad jokes?” Alec questioned.

“Alexander I don’t think you understand how happy I am to see you.” Magnus said

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Alec quietly said.

“Of course I am! I’m the high warlock.” Magnus said, and then walked over to kiss Alec.

“We should. We should really...” Alec started to stammer, which happened a lot after Magnus kissed him.

“Join your friends, who still don’t know that you even know me.” Magnus said with a sad tone and moved his hands off of Alec’s face.

“Sorry.” Alec said, he still didn’t know how any of them would react and knew the Clave would probably strip him of his marks as they didn’t accept Shadowhunters being gay and definitely wouldn’t want him to be seeing a Downworlder.

“C’mon then, I expect you to repay me for all of this disruption you have caused.” Magnus flirted but suddenly Alec felt terrible for all of what had happened.

“I’m sorry for all of this… They wouldn’t stop and the mundane thinks you took her memories… I’m sorry.” Alec stuttered, feeling awful for revealing Magnus’ whereabouts.

“This isn’t your fault Alec, I don’t blame you. C’mon let’s get this over with so we can get some alone time.” Magnus reassured him.

“Okay.” Alec said, feeling a little bit better.

They went back into the main room where it was trashed after the Circle members had come after Magnus. Alec felt sad seeing as he knew what the room looked like when it was all in order. Magnus’ things were scattered all over the floor, his books were ripped from the shelves and paper was everywhere.

“Ugh, at least I can tidy this up.” Magnus said after looking at the room properly and performed a spell to clean it all up. “Usually I love a dirty lair, but this is just sloppy.” He said, directed at Alec and Alec had to stop himself from getting flustered.

He wandered over to Jace to talk about what had happened and if they had gotten the rest of the Circle members. Magnus had given Izzy the necklace and smiled over to Alec and Alec had to stop himself from smiling to widely back.

“Okay so how do we summon the memory demon?” Clary finally asked.

“Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be dangerous.” Magnus warned.

“I’ll do anything to save my mother.” Clary replied. “Where is the demon?”

“Okay. Pretty boy get your team ready.” Magnus ordered and gestured over to Alec and Jace.

“I know what to do.” Jace said and started to walk before Magnus stopped him.

“I’m not talking to you.” Magnus said and pushed Jace back to where he was before pointing to Alec. “I’m talking to you.” Alec smiled softly at his boyfriend before turning to Jace who looked shocked and confused so he shrugged to play it off like it was nothing.

When Magnus came back into the room after telling Clary what to draw and telling Jace to prepare her, he walked over to where Alec was perched on the side of the couch.

“It is quite a detailed pentagram so it may take a while for her to replicate.” He told him.

“Well I don’t have anywhere to be.” Alec replied, before being aware that his sister was watching them. “We don’t have anywhere to be, I mean this is our mission.” He amended.

“Of course.” Magnus said with an obviously hurt tone.

“Izzy do you mind checking the perimeter to see if there are any more Circle members around?” Alec asked and she just nodded and gave him a knowing glance.

After she had left Alec turned back to Magnus, “I’m sorry.”

“You need to stop apologising, I know why you can’t tell them, however much it hurts me to think about. I care about you Alexander and will behave myself around your friends.”

“I… I care about you too.” Alec stammered before standing up suddenly as Jace re-entered the room.

“Where’s Izzy?” He asked after looking around.

“Checking to see if any of Valentines pesky men are still alive.” Magnus answered.

“Okay then. Clary is ready for the ritual and is drawing the pentagram. I hope you know what you’re doing warlock.”

“I’ve been alive for over 400 years, I know how to summon a demon.” Magnus replied, obviously insulted.

* * *

 

After Clary had finished drawing, Magnus led them into the small room and complemented her drawing, Alec may not like Clary but her drawing was amazing.

“The only person I’ve known who could draw as well was Michelangelo. Who was excellent in bed I might add but not as good as others.” Magnus added and looked over at Alec who blushed and looked away from Jace’s questioning face. 

Magnus then stood at the top of the circle and explained what would happen when he summoned the demon. He then held his hand out for Alec to hold, Alec revelled in getting to hold his boyfriend’s hand in front of everyone and for them not to know. He felt Izzy’s eyes on them so after a moment he looked away from Magnus’ incredible cats eyes and took Jace’s hand who in turn took Clary’s and then Izzy took Magnus’ and Clary’s hands and completed the circle.

Magnus then started to chant to summon the demon. “The demon demands payment.” Magnus announced after the demon was amongst them.

“What does it want?” Alec asked.

“We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most.” Magnus answered.

Alec watched as Izzy’s memory was taken and a picture of him was in the smoke of the demon. Then Clary’s was taken of her mother. Then it took Alec’s.

In the smoke of the demon a memory of Magnus smiling at him was displayed.

Jace looked at him confused. Izzy looked at him and just smiled sadly. Clary looked at him with confusion. Then he turned to Magnus who looked at him with shock.

“Alec it’s okay.” Izzy shouted.

“Don’t break the circle.” Clary yelled.

Magnus still hadn’t said anything so Alec assumed that he was probably going to say that Alec was just someone to pass the time and he didn’t love him back. So Alec broke the bond and tried to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

He heard Magnus shout and they all fell back as the demon pushed them all.

“I cannot contain the demon much longer.” Magnus said, obviously struggling so Alec stood up and went to stop the thing from hurting the man he loved but Jace pushed him out of the way. As Izzy and Alec tried to pull Jace from the demon’s grasp Magnus shouted, “The demon is growing stronger.”

Izzy shouted to Clary for help and Magnus reminded her that her memories would be lost forever if she killed it. She went ahead and killed it which released Jace and they all rushed over to see if he was okay. When Jace got up Alec retreated out of the room. Magnus followed him.

“Alec…” Magnus started.

“I’m sorry.” Alec quickly cut him off.

“What have I told you about apologising for something that isn’t your fault?”

“It’s okay if you don’t you know…” Alec awkwardly started.

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus said and walked over to Alec and kissed him fiercely before saying, “I love you.”

“You do?” Alec asked.

“Why do you think I’ve done everything I do for you? I keep my door unlocked just in case you want to come round, even though I am being hunted. I have kept us a secret even though I have wanted nothing more than to parade my knock out of a boyfriend around. I love you Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus replied and Alec couldn’t contain himself any longer and just kissed his boyfriend even though the others could obviously see them.

“I think they all know now.” Alec said after releasing Magnus from the kiss.

“Yes I think that they might.” Magnus replied and looked over to the group of Shadowhunters watching them from the doorway of the summoning room.

Izzy was the first to walk over to them and she slapped Alec on the arm. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She demanded.

“Sorry Iz.” Alec said sadly before Izzy hugged him.

“It’s okay, I’m glad you finally have the stick out of your butt. It’s nice to see you smiling more often too.” Izzy said and then looked over to Magnus. “Thank you for making my brother happy.”

“It’s my privilege.” Magnus replied and Alec gave him a soft smile.

“Is this where you’ve been sneaking out to at night when you think no one is awake?” Jace asked when he walked over.

“Yeah.” Alec replied.

“And when you said you had fell on your neck when you obviously had a love bite?” Jace questioned.

“Yeah.” Alec repeated.

“I’m proud of you.” Jace said with a smirk.

“You’re not disgusted or anything?” Alec asked with a glimmer of hope that he hadn’t had before.

“Of course not! I don’t care about the Clave or their rules on this. You’re my parabatai and I wouldn’t care who you were dating. We’re brothers and I love you man.” Jace reassured.

“Thanks.” Alec said with a small smile and Magnus took his hand and held it. “I’m sorry about your memories Clary.” Alec finally said to Clary who was still lingering next to the summoning room.

“It’s okay.” Clary quietly said after a while.

“They may continue to come back during dreams.” Magnus added to make her feel a little more positive.

“Hopefully something important will come back.” Clary muttered.

“Well I don’t know about you Nephilim but I am tired after a long day of summoning deadly demons and fighting for my life so I would appreciate it if you left.” Magnus announced when everyone went quiet. Everyone started to scuttle out and when Alec went to move Magnus kept a tight hold on his hand. “Not you, I do recall something about payment for the services I have done for you today.” Magnus drawled with a smirk.

“I guess I will sacrifice my time, I wouldn’t want to seem like a bad client.” Alec played along, feeling much more confident than he did earlier. He loved Magnus Bane and Magnus Bane loved him back.

This was a successful mission after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is much longer than intended.
> 
> Sorry about all of the lines from the show, I just wanted to fit it in a lil bit.
> 
> Please comment!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: yourrbuckyy.tumblr.com


End file.
